


"Barry?"

by MariaBronn



Category: DC Animated Universe, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, adorable Barry, confused hal, i dont think i could write angst to save my life, this is so damn snuggly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Hal just wanted to relax and fall asleep to the TV light but... two words: Barry Allen





	

Hal Jordan, protector of the world and bad-ass superhero, was not meant to be snuggled. Especially not by adorable blonde speedsters that were supposed to have never ending energy. Well I guess the energy finally ran out. And tired Barry was a force to be reckoned with.   
Barry had ran into Hal’s apartment yelling something about “need food-feed me-i'm gonna die” or some other melodramatic crap. When just as he stood up to ask his friend what was going on. Barry sped over to him and promptly fell on him. The sudden weight knocked Hal back onto his couch where he’d been mindlessly watching TV.   
“Bar-Barry?”, he choked out as said man buried his face in Hal’s chest.   
All his response was a couple of mumbles that barely made sense to him. When he tried to wriggle out of his grasp all he succeeded in was making the Flash hold him tighter.   
He poked him in the shoulder and tried to rouse him, “Barry? Hey?”  
Barry, on the other hand, had other ideas. He ran his hands along Hal’s back and sighed. His eyes drooped all the way shut and his forehead came to rest on Green Lantern’s chest. He’d be a liar if he said Barry was warm and comfortable. But this wasn't something to friends did. It just didn't feel right. He tried again to wake him up, feeling a little remorseful for it this time.   
“Bar’? Barry Allen! Wake up!”   
This only brought Barry’s legs up into Hal’s lap with the rest of him. Hal was definitely pink in the face.   
“Bartholomew Henry Allen, get off my lap!”   
He stirred slightly at this and Hal thought he might actually have a chance at getting out of this awkward situation. But he got his hopes up in vain. The speedster’s eyes wavered open for a moment, just long enough for him to wink at him and quickly cuddle unto his chest again. At this point Hal was seriously considering just pushing him into the floor. But that would be so mean! He couldn't do that to sweet little Barry! Oh, wait, yes he could.   
Hal rocketed up off the couch and sent Barry falling to the floor, “Get off of me.”  
“Ow.” Barry looked down at his elbows where he had caught himself. “That was mean, Hal!”  
“I'm not your pillow, Bar’.” he replied as he threw said object towards his face.   
The speedster was obviously still out of it, as he barely swatted the pillow away in time, “I only wanna snuggle!”  
“No!” He said, but soon regretted. Barry Allen was capable of some damn near impossible to say no to puppy eyes. “Oh, hell,” He sat back down on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, “Get up here.”  
Barry scrambled up from the floor and opted for his former seat, Hal’s lap, instead.   
“Since when you so snuggly, Bar’?”, he asked him.  
As he mumbled back his reply from underneath his chin Hal could feel his breath against his neck. Yeah, he was back to blushing again.  
“Been snuggly since I met you. You just look so snuggable.”  
He couldn’t help but laugh, “Barry, that’s cute and overly cliche and all, but I don't think ‘snuggable’ is a word.”   
“It is now.” Was his comeback as he ran his hands over the others back.   
He grinned down at the man who was drifting off to sleep again. Man, speedsters do everything fast, even fall asleep. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead.  
“Good night, Bar’.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i feel like Barry is a little ooc but... yeah...


End file.
